User blog:BMHKain/BMHKain's Top 10 Weapons and abilities Ainefill should take into consideration sometime...
After Ainefill told me both Ryisu and Kotoba were rejected ever after I suggested some Ideas for both characters, I eventually decided to take matters into my own hands with my ideas. DA RULZ All weapons must not have been used yet in some measure, so Chakrams, and magical charms are out. But something cool is always in. Also, abilities like Parrying, and energy reserve is out. And if we include future characters, there is even LV upping, and summoning demons. All of these abilities that will be mentioned are completely original, and have yet to be used. In other words, this is a two lists in one list, but the only other thing is... There is no particular order in which it goes... As a result, these ten weapons, and ten Original Abilities have yet to be used. I hope you enjoy this, Ainefill, I'll also note that all ten abilities are in fact possible with FM2K; so you don't have to worry. This is a list that might give you some new ideas... This is BMHKain (BMHendless on Twitter.) for 10 Weapons that need to be used, and 10 Original Abilities yet to be used that are probably cool to use. IT'S GAME TIME. (Again, this is not a TOP 10 list. Do not treat it as such.) 10. Even though Lightsabers are now considered a fallacy of reality as they can't properly work like in the media, since lasers can't properly produce enough energy to even make a laser that cuts through even pig. Such technology will as such never be realized; not even Kylo Ren's badass Lightsaber... But Wonderful World is based on Magic, not technology. After all, Ainefill even made twin IMI Desert Eagles into magic machines, so how can Ainefill make a technological concept of awesome into a piece of awesome only the Laboratory that doesn't belong in any Nation can create... The first of ten weapons on this list is the Lightsaber. The difference is that instead of science creating a laser that will do nothing, it would create a magic energy source as the blade. Since Lightsabers cut apart human flesh as a heat source, the "laser" would be made of pure heat as hot as a White Hot star, except it isn't truly a fire sword; the heat is not refracted as fire. But, how can this heat be achieved you ask? Take a Lightsaber from Knights of the Old Republic for instance; they create the blade from a crystal for each blade. This was how a Lightsaber used to be made. But this is as good as it gets. But instead of circuitry, a complex Magic system would be used to create a beam. And this is different than a laser creating fail. The question now is... What king of crystal will work? Recommended Original Ability: Ki/Qi Gauge. While Heathrod already is planned to have a Magic Gauge, it should be noted that Heathrod only has his huge armor as a weapon. Lightsabers are a completely different topic entirely. Plus, Ki/Qi is a differing kind of energy than Magic. While Magic can take the form whatever needed, Ki/Qi is a far eastern ability concept you can learn from just by watching DRAGONBALL Z. Plus, it is closer to emulating the Force than Magic. As a weapon that can pay tribute to STAR WARS, it needs an ability that can fit the weapon just as well as any Jedi or Sith. The "Ki/Qi" is strong with you, Ainefill. (^!^) 9. Kotoba was mocked, played with, and even made me thought she was actually confirmed... We need a Samurai desperately, we have a Ninja, we have a Pirate in the works, but the slot for a Samurai character is still open, setting the foundation for our next weapon, or Weapons- OK the punchline is the Nodachi. The Nodachi is basically a longer and more badass version of the already Badass Katana. While it seems tempting to use it in the Iaido style of swordsmanship, Corona already did that. Instead it will be unsheathed until winpose, kind of like Kaori Yansaka Of A certain Magical Index, or even Hakumen of BlazBlue. Hell, even Assassin Sanada Kojiroh uses a Nodachi in such a fashion! Nodachi wielders are already powerful as it is, but the recc. Original Ability is nuts. Recommended Original Ability: Stance Change. Think Mitsurugi of SOUL CALIBUR, but in the style of Kagura Mutsuki of BlazBlue. It can poke the opponent while sidestepping, resheath the blade, and slash, among other things. It is reccomended to do Left-O, Neutral-O, and Right-O for this. There is another Idea I had, based on Yuzuriha of Under Night IN-BIRTH's special gimmick, But I fear it maybe too complex... 8. Before Ryanide went M.I.A. on us, he was working on an XBOX LIVE fighting game. Before THAT, he was a MUGEN creator who was almost finished with one character, and was choosing which one to do next... This next idea is not meant for copyright infringement. while the weapons are the same, and the combo style is the same, but as a Wonderful World Weapon, The Gauntlets allow for combo easiness at blurry speeds. By paying tribute to Narayan Maxime himself, whoever uses these Gauntlets would have a lot of frames. Narayan runs at 60fps recommended. Wonderful World as a whole is 100fps on average. This means that character is faster, and is just as combo easy, allowing for a character that is more KILLER INSTINCT-like (Google it, Ainefill. Not sure if the Japanese has played the series.). Two to tree frame attacks would be key, but the only problem is that so few frames in one attack alone is VERY HARED TO DO. Recommended Original Ability: Breaker While Wonderful World already has something like it, this ability Can stop combos completely, then force the opponent to the ground. Since we're dealing with a faster than normal character, and 100fps, this means such a blurry character is going to have to be nerfed. ALOT. No longer is a chain of complex hits safe... 7. Although Broadswords are a common place in Wonderful World, we never once had a Zweihander that was considered realistic. Case in point: The Claymore. While Chartette already has a BFS, and many have a Broadsword with some gimmick in mind, nobody has used a true weapon between the fine lines of aforementioned concepts. Think of the Claymore as a Zweihander with a smaller width and lighter, but is more realistic as a Zweihander (Zweihanders in media are nigh impossible to lift in reality as they weigh too much (See Guts' Dragonslayer)...) than most "Zweihanders" in the media. Recommended Original Ability: Stat Change Arts Kind of like the Monado Arts of Xenoblade Chronicles- Well, they ARE the Monado Arts! They just conform to the overall stats of the user. Attack (斬/Zan) is Red, Defense (鎧/Yoroi) is Blue, Speed (疾/Haya) is Green, and Skill (機/Ki) is Yellow. This is the primary order, and it's fixed, so you don't have to worry about randomness. We even have a default stat when not changing the modes. Each round starts with this. 6. Ah, JOJO's BIZARRE ADVENTURE. One of the most Iconic Japanese franchises of all time. Since its start in the 1980s, the saga of the JoJo's has been going on to this day, but these days, since Jojolion, the most recent part in the JoJo saga, which has been going on to this day, has lost its badass action in exchange for a more dramatic story. Joseph Joestar (Stardust Crusaders): OH MY GOD! Panty Anarchy: WHAT THE FUCK! DIO (OVA): W-What? But there are still the kickass Stands, so to pay tribute, Number 6 is the Shadow... YA RLY. Not many characters are known for Mastery over Shadow Manipulation. The most well known example is ZATO-1, who can form himself into dark bodies. He can even use his shadow to destroy an opponent's shadow, damaging the soul (For some reason...). But unlike Lunathia's Blood Magic, the Shadow Magic would need a limit... Recommended Original Ability: Stand Health Gauge In dubious tribute to JOJO, the shadow itself will be like a Stand. Unlike that one fighter, it will have its own healthbar, and if either one runs out, both die, making for a very powerful character to master. 5. Those who were more interested in Etielle's sexual appeal than Cielo's Moe cuteness would probably believe her weapon is a Rapier. It is not. It is actually yet another sword for the verse. So our next weapon is pretty obvious... The Goddamned Rapier. The Rapier is the perfect example of the duelist's ultimate weapon. It can pierce, and stun an opponent, but it must also do something else... Recommended Original Ability: Deflect You're probably thinking to yourself... (Orphe already did that with the Guard Points!) Actually, this is different. Remember those times when you and the opponent traded attacks? This ability negates that concept by deflecting both weapons SOUL CALIBUR style, no longer allowing damage trading. This also means there has to be a winner; no bullshit about it. No stalemates, no friends, just glory... 4. Our next weapon is the weapon of choice of a Former Soul Calibur character. Remember Seong-Mina? She has been in the franchise since the Beginning with Soul Edge, or to Americanize the name: Soul Blade (Really, NAMCO?). But when SOUL CALIBUR V was released, she mysteriously was removed from the roster! She was with us for YEARS! And now our only memory left of her is our next weapon... The Naginata. Basically a Bo Staff with a blade, The Naginata is known for cleaner cuts than any sword, and is a Long Range nightmare. Clearly a swing is vicious, and can slash at any angle. It's almost like a sword attached to a rod. Recommended Original Ability: Enjin & Raijin Remember Mishio Amano? No? Well, in Eternal Fighter Zero (Which doesn't run on FM2K.), she uses a Lance that is capable of Fire and Lightning. Pay tribute to that, and you got a Naginata with Heat packing. That, and it can shoot lightning, burn foes, and even revolutionize the concept of Burn, Zap, and Freeze. It's almost like the non-canon pairing of Duna and Lemius... Ew. 3. Remember Kyoko Sakura? Yeah... She was no shit about it, the worst character in Puella Magi Madoka Magica. She is a Hothead (Which must explain her Fire Element in her transformation sequences...), always must pack something to munch, is rude, and was forced to save her rival even though she ultimately died in the end (Joan of Arc (Fate/GRAND ORDER) vs Madoka Kaname much?). She was not only useless, but at least she had something to be proud about (And NO! Dark Pit doesn't count, much like the DISGUSTING RiptorXHisako fanshipping!) Nope, what made it in is our next bastardized weapon on the chopping block... The Multi-Section Lance. Not to be Confused with Gear Forcegart's Spear (Which is a completely different weapon.), this weapon can increase range, and do all kinds of tricks, making it an unpredictable weapon. but to do all that requires an Original Ability... Recommended Original Ability: Rod Manipulation This can do everything the weapon needs to do. Extend all sections, and even cause more tricks than many foes... Anyways, while Kyoko-chan did have redeeming qualities near the end of the series, the fact that she kills those who wastes food, became BODERLINE '' HOMICIDAL '' towards Sayaka Miki's Boyfriend, even straight out KILLED HER FUCKING FAMILY no less, there is no way IN HELL Kyoko could ever redeem herself from such a series of Crimes she is forever guilty of. Putting her on my TOP 20 least favored characters in all of Media. She is that horrible, and I'm surprised everyone around here likes this monster. OK, I think I derailed the topic. Time to put it back on, and get to our next weapon... 2. The Archery Club. Where young teen girls practice losing their eyes, and paying tribute to some of Fate's Archer Class Servants. Which leads us to our next Weapon on the chopping block: The Yumi, Quiver, and Arrows combo. Even though this sounds bad, since there is ammo you need to reuse by picking up the arrows, they can be manipulated by whatever means necessary, and then some... Recommended Original Ability: Arrow Skills Remember Green Arrow vs Hawkeye? Yep, these Arrows would have similar properties at random, but will always be useful in a pinch. Burst Arrows, Multiple Arrows in one, Poison Arrows, Time Decrease Arrows, you name it. Plus if you're running low on ammo, you can just collect arrows that have either missed, or easily rip an arrow out. But our Final Contender is one of the most useful ancient weapons ever. It is a onesided double edged sword that is realistically more useful than any sword... 1. This would be No. 1 no matter what kind of list it is. It is a Weapon initially used by Water Gods, remade as an eating utensil with three prongs, and has only gotten more and more dangerous. Yep. Sheldon Cooper of THE BIG BANG THEORY said so himself, but was never believed, it is NOT a fork. it is a weapon used by Poseidon, Greek God of the Ocean to screw with land dwellers. IT IS THE FUCKING TRIDENT! This weapon is No. 1 because of how badass it is. Not only can it be used as a stabbing longrange weapon, but the miniature blades on the side of the weapon allows for mild slashing. This is the kind of weapon needed for murderous intent but instead of water, we have blood! But what could it's ability be? Glad you ask... Recommended Original Ability: Edgehooks It's so simple! The prongs don't have to be the only thing that murders! the blades on the side can cause surprise damage, when one doesn't expect it! Beautiful! BEAUTIFUL!!! I believe that's how all physical weapons should work: Simple, yet deceptively powerful, and that's why the Trident is at Numero Uno! Overall... In conclusion, such weaponry is definetely more useful than a normal sword, and would inspire many ideas. If Ainefill is reading this, I hope he will be impressed at this... With that said... Who does Heathrod look like again? He seems like a Transformer esque character, but I want more info. 終わり... Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain